Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke
by NinjaGeek
Summary: Corey and Laney have been kidnapped by a ninja. Can Kin and Kon rescue them in time? Will Corey and Laney finally admit their feelings to each other? Who is this ninja anyway? Read to find out! :) Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola compadres. Here's a new story. It's a Grojband fanfic. I hope you like it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband or any of its characters.**

Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke

Chapter 1

-Corey's POV-

Today has not been the best day for me. Okay, it's the worst so far. It started with me literally rolling out of bed and hitting my head pretty damn hard on the ground, followed by some serious crap from Trina, then my guitar strings snapped! Of everything that could possibly happen.

The only thing that makes it all worthwhile is band practice. Especially seeing Laney. Lanes is the one person that makes my heart pound like a bass drum. I've always had a bit of a huge crush on her. I don't know whether or not I should tell her how I feel. Maybe I should wait until later because for some reason, I have a feeling that today's just going to get a whole lot worse.

-No One's POV-

Meanwhile, down the street, Laney was getting ready to head to Corey's house, thinking almost the exact same thing as her best friend and crush.

-Laney's POV-

Today's been screwed so far. I just hope it gets better soon, or I'll be seriously pissed. I'm glad I'm going to Corey's place. I think I might have a bit more than a gigantic crush on him. I don't plan on telling him about it anytime soon though. The probability of it ending badly for me is a little too high. I can't risk my heart being ripped to pieces, so I try to hide my feelings. I don't think I've been doing a very good job though.

Anyway, I head out the door, hoping that something good will come out of today. I walk toward Core's house when I get this weird feeling. That feeling where you think someone is following you, but you don't know for sure. Soon, I see a shadow zip by. "Oh crap," I whisper. I'm definitely being followed. I proceeded with caution, then I hear something like an air freshener being sprayed behind me.

I turn to see what the source of the sound was, and I see a pale green smoke erupting in my face. I start coughing like a maniac, and I bolt, heading straight to my original destination.

Upon arriving to what we like to call the Groj, I stumble in through the Groj door. "Core." I managed to say this and cough a couple more times before I pass out.

-Corey's POV-

When I saw Laney come in, I couldn't be happier, but when she fell to the ground, I couldn't be more terrified. "Laney! What happened!? Who did this?!" She passed out before I could even ask who. I noticed when she came in, she was followed by a small cloud of green gas. I knew whoever did this must be highly skilled in the art of sneak attacking, and knew where to get some hard core knockout gas. I figured Lanes' attacker must still be outside, and when I checked, I saw a figure dressed all in black trying to hide in the shadow of my house.

"Hey, you in the black," I shouted. My investigating skills at this point were fueled by rage, and I couldn't stop myself from anything. "That's right, I'm talking to you. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened to my friend over here, so if you'll just come with me, no one will get hurt." Apparently, I spoke too soon.

**Ah, cliffhangers. I just couldn't resist. What happens next you ask? You'll have to wait a bit for chapter 2 to pop up. I'll upload it as soon as I can. Sayonara. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or any of the characters, but I do own the ninjas.**

Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke

Chapter 2

-Corey's POV-

Apparently I spoke too soon.

Silently, the man in black walked towards me with a menacing look in his eyes. I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. When we stood face to face with each other, he threw some white dust in my face. "AH! My eyes!"

That's when I realized the dust was blinding powder. I know because I've seen it in every ninja movie ever made. I stumbled back in pain, and I felt something wrap around me. Rope maybe? "What kind of sick joke is this? Who do you think you are? I demand to-" I was cut off by a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

-No One's POV-

The mysterious man was a ninja. His master ordered him to kidnap Corey and Laney, but even the ninja himself did not know the reason why. When the ninja was done obtaining his targets, he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Kin and Kon had no idea what happened.

-Kin's POV-

When Kon and I found out that crazy loon took Corey and Laney, we ran around the Groj screaming. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Kon shrieked. "I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. We were panicking in circles for about an hour, and then we saw a note pinned to the Groj door.

The note said:

"If you want them back, meet me in the warehouse on 23rd and Cherry midnight.

-"

"Hmm, I wonder who wrote this." I said. "Who cares, dude! Corey and Laney could be in some serious trouble," Kon said shaking me back and forth. I slipped out of the violent shaking and tried to calm him down. "Cool it, bro. if we're going to save them, we're going to need weapons, so go home and get the bazookas, lasers, bows, arrows, tazers, and rubber band launchers and meet me back here. I'll stay to think of a plan.

While Kon ran home to get some fire power, I got some paper and pens, and started thinking. "Alright, how to do this." I started thinking out loud as the same questions buzz through my head like an angry bee. Who was that guy? Why'd he take my best friends? How will Kon and I save them? Suddenly, I had an idea.

A couple of hours later, Kon came back with a truck full of what some would call military grade weaponry, but to me, it's a bunch of toys. "Alright Kon, I thought of a foolproof plan to get the guys back. Now, that warehouse where the fiends who took them are used to be that prank factory where we went that one time in the sixth grade for a school field trip. I remember the ins and outs of that place, and I think this plan just might work."

After I told Kon what the plan is, we suited up, and headed to 23rd and Cherry Street to 'talk' to the kidnappers.

-Laney's POV-

When I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair in a dark warehouse, with Corey tied up behind me. "Core, are you okay?" I asked. "That depends, is it dark in here, or is it just me?" That question kind of weirded me out, but I answered nonetheless. "It's dark in here." "Oh, then yeah, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous that was.

A dim light illuminated the warehouse, and I turned to see three ninjas standing guard. "Shit, three of them? I thought going against one of them was bad enough." I then heard a voice that made me want to explode in anger. The three ninjas stepped aside to reveal the person I hate most. "Carrie," I said with a hint of disgust in my voice. "What the hell do you want, Biff?" Corey asked.

She laughed as she glared at the two of us. "Oh, you'll see. But I want all four of you here to hear my demands." I've had enough. "You little bitch! When I get my hands on you, you're DEAD!" I attempted to cut the rope with my teeth, but one of Carries minions came over to me with a dagger. I think I might have shrieked a little because I heard Corey say "Hey, leave her alone!"

"Enough," Carrie said, "Once the idiotic twins that you call friends arrive, I'll tell you what all this is about. Until then, you wait here." She snapped her fingers and walked away with her minions trailing behind her.

"Core, I'm scared. How do we get out of here?" I asked. Corey looked kind of upset. "I don't know, Lanes, but if we don't, I want to tell you something." He grabbed my hand, making me blush. "Laney, I really like you, a lot. I have for a long time; I just didn't know how to tell you until now."

I didn't know what to say. "Core, I feel the same about you."

**Cliffhangers, I just can't write a story without one. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 3 in sometime this week. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it! :)**

Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke

Chapter 3

-Carrie's POV-

Once I had half of Grojband tied up in that warehouse, I called up the master to deliver the news. "Master, the targets have been apprehended, and the trap has been set. Did I do well?" I only ask that question because I fear her.

"Yes my minion," she replied, "You've done just fine." We shared an evil laugh, and she hung up. The messed up thing is, I don't even know the master, yet she's ordering me to kidnap people. Honestly, I feel kind of bad about it. Even though those doppelgangers are my arch rivals, it's still wrong.

-Corey's POV-

I was about ready to chew the ropes and kill that bitch Carrie. I'll tear her to shreds for threatening my Lanes with a knife. I turn to check on Laney to see that she's asleep. 'Aw, she's cute when she's asleep,' I thought. Somehow I snapped out of it and remembered the task at hand.

"Don't worry, Lanes. I'll get us out of this," I whisper. I start chewing on the rope, but I end up puking for a few seconds. Apparently, the rope was coated with engine oil. "That's just nasty. Why would Carrie do this anyway?" Just then, I heard a noise outside, like a padlock being picked.

When the giant doors at the front of the warehouse opened, I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the worst, but instead I hear a familiar voice. "Corey, Laney, are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Kin and Kon running towards us. "Thank God you guys are here! Laney, wake up; guess who just got here!"

Laney looked up and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" "Busting you out of here," replied Kon as Kin cut the rope with an arrow. I notice all the stuff they had with them, and I can't help but know that I just had to have one. "Did you two bring any toys for us?"

The twins nodded and handed us some of the coolest weapons. I got a laser blaster, and Lanes got a bow and some arrows. When the four of us made a break for the exit, a bunch of Carrie's ninjas surrounded us. We exchanged glances and put our weapons to good use.

As soon as the fight was over with, I look up to see Carrie blocking the doorway. "You're not getting away that easily!" she screamed. She chucked a knife at my head, but it flew right past, and I didn't even have to move. "HA! You missed!" I said with a mocking tone of voice. A twisted smile formed on her face. "I wasn't aiming for ya."

Little did I know that the knife hit an old fraying rope that was suspending a large wooden crate several feet above where I stood. I think Laney was the only one who took notice, because I heard her shout "Corey! Look out!" She shoved me out of the way right before the crate, crushing my Lanes underneath.

"Laney, NO!" the three of us shouted in unison. I immediately ran to the smashed crate to dig around for Laney. "Come on, come on. Please be okay, Lanes. Please be alive!" I was throwing aside busted planks in search of the girl I love. When I finally found her, she was out cold with a lot of scratches and bruises all over her.

I dragged her out of the wood pile feeling like I was about to pass out. I can't stand seeing Laney hurt, but this just tears it. When I see her lying on the concrete floor, something snapped. I don't know what came over me, but I grab a knife and start running towards the monster that caused this. Carrie. I've hated her for a long time, but never this much.

I was blinded by fury with only one goal in mind, killing Carrie. While I was lashing out, a figure came up behind me and flipped me onto my back. I hit my head hard. When I looked up to see who it was, I couldn't believe what I saw. It's someone that I knew a long time ago, but I couldn't quite find a name to match the face. Then I put two and two together.

"Sabrina?!" I shouted in shock. "What are you doing here?"

**Dawhat is going on here? Honestly, I'm just making this up as I go along, and right now, I don't know what's going to happen next. Anyway, review, follow, you know the rest. Peace out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Wait, something's wrong. I've run out of creative ways to say hello. Dang. Oh well, I'll probably figure it out soon. So, here's chapter 4. :3**

Interdimensional

Chapter 4

-Corey's POV-

I look up to see Sabrina, my ex-girlfriend from the fifth grade. "Sabrina? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Did Carrie put you up to this?" She stood above me laughing. "You really are an idiot, Riffin," she says. "I ordered those assassins to kidnap you and your little friend, and I blackmailed Carrie to be the face of the operation."

I look over at Carrie, whose head hung low in shame, wondering what was so bad that she just had to obey Sabrina's orders. "Alright, listen, considering our history, I guess I sort of know why you wanted me here, but why Laney? What'd she ever do to you?" Her hands ball up into fists and she glares at me menacingly.

"Because she stole you from me!" she growls. "Ever since we started going out, you've barely made any time for me. You've always been way too focused on your music and your stupid band. You'd hang out with that tramp more than you'd ever hang out with me!"

I know she's talking about Laney. I glance over to see how my little red headed princess was doing, and the bitch, Sabrina not Carrie, takes notice. "See? I knew it!" she rants. As she continues monologuing, I trip her onto her face and rush to Lanes' side.

"Assassins, attack!" Sabrina shouts. I'm starting to change my opinion about Carrie. She looks like a saint compared to the new complete bitch. As the ninjas make their way toward us, Kin, Kon, and I form sort of a 'protection circle' around Laney, who still hadn't woken up yet.

-Laney's POV-

All I can hear are the sounds of metal slamming against metal and a couple explosions. I know I'm unconscious, but I wish I knew what was going on outside of my head at that moment. Suddenly, I can hear Corey calling my name.

I open my eyes and groan in pain. I see a ninja above me. As he holds his sword up, ready to strike at my head, I roll out of the way. I get up to see Core lying on the floor. I run to him and I see the problem. He has a huge gash in his arm. I feel that this whole mess is my fault.

I run to him and immediately break down crying. "Core, I'm so sorry," I sob, "This is all my fault." He looks into my eyes, and attempts to calm me down. "It's not your fault, Lanes. Don't worry about it." I can't believe he's so calm about it.

I couldn't keep from hugging him until it hurt, but I don't think it hurt him. I feel a sharp pain in my back, and I hear Corey shout "Oh God! LANEY!" Corey pulls a dagger out of my back and I fall forward. I don't know what's happening, but I pass out again.

I don't know how long it's been, but I wake up in a hospital with my mom freaking out on my right and Corey sitting with me on my left. I smile, then my mom grabs my face and pulls me in for a hug. "Oh, my baby's okay. Who did this to you? I swear when I get my hands on them, their _dead_!" I tear away for air, and Corey tells her to chill.

"No worries, Mrs. Penn. It's taken care of. We sort of pounded the perpetrator to a pulp before the ambulance arrived." Mom takes a sigh of relief, and Corey surprises me by kissing me on the cheek. I'm probably blushing like crazy, and there's no hiding it.

"I'm glad you're okay Laney. You were in a coma for about a week. The twins were worried about you, too," Corey says sweetly. I almost forgot about Kin and Kon. "By the way," I started, "where are they?" "They got grounded for using their bazookas without their parents consent."

I don't really care what happened as long as it's over, but one thing's for sure, if Sabrina messes with my friends again, she's going to get the shit beat out of her. Nobody messes with Grojband.

**And cut. That's the end of this story. I might write a continuation of this story sometime. Until then, review and read my other stories. Thanks for coming out everyone! *Slams garage door***


	5. Epilogue

**Hey people. When I wrote chapter 4, I sort of left some questions unanswered. I decided to write an epilogue to the story. I hope this answers any remaining questions you might have about the story. Enjoy! :)**

Gone In A Cloud Of Smoke

Epilogue

-No One's POV-

Since the fight in the warehouse, Grojband's fan base blew through the roof! The group was so popular that they, after recovering from their injuries, were playing an average of 5 gigs per week. They were having the time of their lives.

The Newmans, however, did not do so well. When the story started getting around, Carrie decided to turn herself in for kidnapping to avoid any major trouble with the law. The rest of her band decided to break up until their lead guitarist got out of jail.

Sabrina, strangely, was nowhere to be found. She vanished when the police showed up at the scene. The only trace that the kidnapper left was the faint grey mark of a smoke bomb on the warehouse floor.

-Sabrina's POV-

Corey and his stupid friends may have bested me this time, but I'll be back, and I will have my revenge. I'm not planning on killing Corey, but his little base player won't be so lucky. Once she's out of the picture for good, Corey will be mine. *Evil psycho laugh*

_To Be Continued . . ._

**And cut, for real this time. Sorry about the short-as-hell epilogue, but I didn't have a lot of time to write this thing. I'll probably start part two this weekend, but I can't say for sure. I still have to figure out a plotline. Anyway, thanks for reading this story. L8R! :D**


End file.
